Never Let Me Go
by kkhomeandawaykk
Summary: Matt, from Mangrove River, and Evelyn from Summer Bay. Let's just go on from there. :)
1. Chapter 1

"We have english and science together."

Oscar says when he hands back Evelyn's timetable.

"Great."

She replies. She had been in summer bay for 2 weeks, after what happened at the cult. This was her first day at summer bay high.

Spencer and Sasha walk towards them, hand in hand. Evelyn stands, she hadn't seen Spencer since they got away from the cult.

"Hey."

She swallows her words.

"Um, hi."

He says, he then looks at Oscar and waves.

"Well, where's your timetable?"

Sasha tries to fill the awkwardness.

Evelyn hands Sasha her timetable.

"We have English and science together."

"Like Oscar."

Evelyn says.

"Yep."

Sasha replies.

They hear a group of boys coming, with their obnoxious laughter, and "swag".

Matt takes the timetable out of Sasha's hands.

"Really, Matt? Is that necassey?"

"Evelyn Macguire. Really? I'm guessing your uncle is Mr Macguire as well. So weird."

"Can you give it back?"

Evelyn comes close to him, fire starting in her eyes.

"Hang on; I want to see if we have any classes together."

He says as he lifts the paper. Evelyn is too short to grab it.

"English and maths."

He throws the paper onto the floor, and walks away with his mates.

"It's okay. Sasha and I are in your English class too. So is Tamara."

Oscar points out.

"Maths?"

She looks at Spencer, she's still vulnerable.

"Do you have maths next?"

She shakes her head.

"Then no."

She looks down.

The bell rings for the end of morning tea, Evelyn groans.

"What if I pull a sickie?"

Sasha sighs.

"Is it Matt that's bothering, or?"

"It's not just Matt. I don't know anyone in this class, just ugh."

"It'll be fine."

Oscar says, he then hugs Evelyn and they go their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Evelyn had just finished her first history class, again, with not knowing anyone. She had maths now. She walks past Spencer who was just in the same room.

"Hey."

She says, but doesn't look him in the eye.

"Hey, gotta go."

He replies and leaves.

She's finds a seat in the back corner of the room. She realises as she sits down, it might not be such a good idea. But all of the good seats were taken by the time she realised.

"Alright, so please-"

Her maths teacher begins but gets interrupted.

"Hey miss"

Matt walks in, without a care in the world. At that point she again realises, there is a free seat right next to her.

'Crap'

She thinks to herself.

Once he finds the seat, and Evelyn, he gives her a mocking smile. The teachers keeps talking, and Evelyn tries to focus but can't knowing he is next to her.

"Hey, psst."

She looks up at him.

"Can I borrow a pen."

He says while drawing something on his notepad.

She rolls her eyes, and tries to focus again.

"Ah, shit. I made a mistake."

He says it over-dramatically, and stands up.

"There is no swearing in my class"

"Aw, shit. Sorry miss."

He says while he sits down, the class have a quiet laugh. Evelyn does too.

"Matthew."

Ms Montgomery walks in, as she shakes her head.

"I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Well, I need to give you your punishment for wrecking Miss Scott's office.

"What? Why? I didn't do it."

She rolls her eyes.

"Come with me now, Matt."

"This is bullshit."

He stands up and walks right past her.

"Where are you going?"

"Away."

And he does. Evelyn sees that he left his phone on the desk. She picks it up before Miss Montgomery does. She then puts it in her pocket. Ms Montgomery then grabs his bag. She turns, and while she does, she gives Evelyn and evil smile, then walks away.

-  
After the bell goes off, she walks to the courtyard. On the way, she finds Matt sitting in the corner of a deserted place. She decides to walk up to him. She can tell he's angry. He looks up.

"What do you want?"

She pauses, her mouth opens.

"Well?"

She snaps out of it, and quickly shakes her head.

"I have your phone."

Matt raises his eyebrows.

"What? Why?"

"Well, ms Montgomery was taking all your stuff, so I grabbed your phone, just I case you needed it."

She pulls it out of her pocket.

"Did she take my bag?"

Matt says, anxiously.

"Yeah."

She hands him his phone. He quickly takes it, and sends a text.

"Crap."

"What is it?"

"Um, let's just say my mate put a few things in there."

"Like what?"

She says, oblivious.

"What do you think?"

He replies. It takes a second for Evelyn to realise.

Her mouth opens.

"You have drugs in there?"

She says too loudly.

"Shhhh."

"Why would you bring drugs to school, you idiot."

She whispers loudly.

"I told you, my mate put them in there."

"And you just let him?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"Bullish-"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

He says while he stands.

"Why the hell would I help you?"

"Since you're such a good samaritan."

He says pointing to his phone.

"What do you even want me to do?"

"Be on the lookout."

"What's in it for me?"

"Nothing, now let's go."

He leaves. She follows.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Why am I even doing this?"

Evelyn asks.

Matt doesn't reply, but he smiles. While he and Evelyn are almost running to find his bag.

They come to his office.

"Knock."

He says to her.

"Why should I?"

"To know if she is in there or not."

"Why don't you knock?"

"Because if she is in there and opens the door to me. What do you think is going to happen? Common sense, Evelyn."

She shrugs. She hasn't been using a lot of common sense lately.

"Fine. Now I'll knock, and you hide just in case."

"Alright."

Matt goes to hide behind some lockers. Evelyn knocks. The door was already slightly opened. They hadn't noticed. No one replies to her knocks so she opens it to see if there is anyone in there.

"No one."

She indicates to Matt.

He quickly runs to the door, and walks in. But spins around quickly, and faces Evelyn. Their faces only inches apart.

"Be on the lookout."

She nods, and does what he says.

He walks back to the door, drugs in hand.

"Put this in your bag."

"What no."

"Evelyn, we don't have time. We'll take it out straightaway."

Evelyn's hesitant. But they then hear high heels clicking on the floor.

"Shit, fine."

She says, as he quickly stuffs the drugs into her bag, and shuts the door. They run out of the building. They stop near a bin.

"Great."

Evelyn says as she takes the bag off her shoulders.

"No, no, no."

"What now?"

"You can't just take out drugs in the middle of a school courtyard."

"Evelyn. What are you doing with him."

Oscar runs to them. Evelyn quickly puts the backpack back on her shoulders. The bag was slightly unzipped, so Matt goes to close it.

"What are you doing?"

Oscar says, protectively.

"It's fine, Oscar."

She says. She then mouths.

"Trust me."

Matt zips up the bag, then begins to walk away.

"Wait."

She calls out to him.

"Wait here Oscar."

She runs to matt and whispers.

"What am I supposed to do with drugs in my bag?"

Evelyn asks anxiously.

"Keep them in your bag until school's over then meet me outside the surf club."

"You want me to keep this shit in my bag until school's over?"

"Yes, Evelyn. An hour to go."

He then walks away. Evelyn watches him, then shakes her head. She walks back to Oscar.

"Let's go to class."

She says. Oscar doesn't bother to ask what's happening at the time, because he know she will blow him off.

-

Evelyn looks at the clock, 2:35. Only 25 minutes, she says to herself. But the more she thought about it, the more nervous she got.

"Hey did you hear?"

Maddy, who's sitting directly across from Evelyn and Oscar says.

"Hear what?"

Oscar says, smiling.

"Well, you know Matt?"

Evelyn's head immediately shots up.

"Well, apparently he had drugs in his bag, and Ms Montgomery found them."

Evelyn's jaw drops slowly.

"See, I told you he is no good."

He turns to face her.

"Evelyn?"

He says.

"Um, I have to go."

"What? We are in the middle of class."

"I feel really sick."

She says loud enough for the teacher to hear, and leaves the classroom.

-

She comes to the surfclub early. She begins to pace.

"Do you always do that when you freak out."

Matt walks up to her, and gives her a look, like he is about to start burst out laughing. She glares at him. She grabs him by his shirt and they find a more private place, and unzips her bag, and quickly shoves the drugs into his hand.

"I'm done here."

She begins to walks away, but Miss Scott walks around the corner. Evelyn and Matt freeze.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I felt sick."

Evelyn lies. She doesn't look back at Matt.

"How are you now?"

"Much worse...I better go find Hannah and ask her what's wrong."

"Yeah. You should do that. What about you Matt?"

"Well I got in trouble for wrecking your office miss."

"What?"

Evelyn stands awkwardly between them.

"Yeah. Thanks for believing me."

Matt turns around and walks away. Miss Scott does the same.

"Wait matt."

She runs after him.

"What do you want Evelyn? Thank you for helping me. I owe you. But seriously."

"You didn't trash her office?"

"No!"

He says aggressively.

Matt turns his back to her. Evelyn quickly walks away. Matt turns back around, feeling guilty.

"Wait, Evelyn."

But she's already gone.


End file.
